Lumière
"Several years younger than Éclair and much more serious, grave, and devout in her duty, Lumière likes to get the job done as quickly as possible. Lumière has the ability to stay in constant contact with their space ship, which has it own consciousness. She thinks girls of their position and rank should always limit their emotions and always try to act elegant." -Character Profile Appearance Personality Character Lumiere is the deuteragonist of the 2002 anime series Kiddy Grade. While she normally works as a receptionist for the G.O.T.T., she is actually a member of the elite ES special-ops force. Her partner is Éclair. Lumiere has little to no physical abilities. She instead makes up for this with her adept, controlled mind, her wit and her ability to control any computer unit. Even though she is physically younger than Éclair she is far more mature, from the way she dresses, from her politeness, to her tastes (she likes the opera and fine wine). She is always trying to convince Éclair to be more lady-like through her catch-phrase "A Lady should really be more elegant." Lumiere also possesses a friendship with the AI unit of the La Muse, Wirbelwind, which she created. Her computer abilities do not manifest in the typing sense, as long as she touches an electric circuit she can bring it under control just using her mind. She doesn't even need to touch an object to interact with it, as her "Puppet" ability allows her to manipulate "strings" of nanites towards the object, allowing her to link with it from a distance. She also manifests herself into the digital space and can also spawn Mini-Lumiere's to assist her in data collection tasks and the such. Her skills are so impressive that she can break through 3,786 firewalls in less than ten minutes, or can even bring a planet's environment terraforming system under her control. While on the run with Éclair, she was even able to defeat the D-Command by hacking her own nanites so as to develop an immunity. Lumiere is often the person who sits at the side during missions, she spends a lot more bonding time with Armbrust than Éclair. She is also far more intelligent than Éclair (at least with Éclair's mental blocks in place) and on numerous occasions, things that are obvious to Lumière and the audience are not obvious to Éclair, but she has more than one experience when her life was in major danger because she has no physical ability. She is also able to access any network, meaning that she has more information about everything, than Éclair does. Even if she is younger than Éclair, she has so much data that she knows, that she could even be older than Éclair, if we would compare them by knowladge. Lumiere has also been the subject of numerous rebirths over the last 200 years, but unlike Éclair, she has never had her memories erased, explaining her maturity and experience. It is not described if they are reborn at the same time or separately, but in one flashback, Lumiere is shown showing Éclair the ropes around the GOTT after Éclair had her memories erased. Lumiere takes this fact far better than Éclair, who has been shown to have had fits over this. Lumiere will turn into a Little Mermaid Little Mermaids Mystery Legends, Flipper, Hasbro Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Bitty Adventures, Rainbow Ruby, Fisher-Price Butterbean's Café, and Kiddy Grade Fun Under the Sun: Fantasy Aquamarine Brina Palencia as Yuno Cherami Leigh as Shana Whitney Rodgers as Sena from Haganai with Tasha's voice from the Backyardigans Eileen Stevens as Belldandy with Red Hair Andrea Libman as Emmy from Dragon Tales Margaret Ying Drake as Madeline Hart Tia Ballard as Aria from Sister Princess Janyse Jaud as Orange Blossom Shannon Chan-Kent as Cherry Jam Britt McKillip as Blueberry Muffin Anna Cummer as Strawberry Shortcake with Black Hair Ashleigh Ball as Plum Pudding with Hair Down and Hair Long Tara Strong as Sweet Grapes Andrea Libman as Strawberry Shortcake from Sweet Dreams Anna Jordan as Angel Cake from Sweet Dreams Samantha Triba as Ginger Snap from Sweet Dreams Hannah Koslosky as Raspberry Torte Lily Wilmott as Rainbow Ruby Lea Michele as Butterbean Bailey Gambertoglio as Lumiere from SC.0328 ver. 2 and Amy Palant as Lemon Meringue Etymology Lumiere is a French word, meaning "light". Trivia * Both Éclair and Lmiere's names are French. ** Also, both of their names' meaning has the word "light" in it. * Lumiere speaks the second most in Kiddy Grade. **She has a total of ... lines. ***In Episode 1, she has 43 lines. ***In Episode 2, she has 25 lines. ***In Episode 3, she has 21 lines. ***In Episode 4, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 5, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 6, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 7, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 8, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 9, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 10, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 11, she has 29 lines. ***In Episode 12, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 13, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 14, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 15, she has 4 lines. ***In Episode 16, she has 54 lines. ***In Episode 18, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 19, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 20, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 21, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 22, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 23, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 24, she has 17 lines. **Lumiere is the only knows ES member who has two separate abilities, that are not in the same class. ***She is also the first ES member who doesn't use her main ability regularly ("Particle"). Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:GOTT Members Category:GTO members Category:Receptionists Category:GOTT Receptionists Category:GTO Receptionists